Bet On It
by Rai Lockhart
Summary: Ino takes Naruto's bet the day before Valentine's, and she is in for a surprise on the number one day of love this year. Oneshot. NaruIno. R&R, please?


**A/N: So it's Valentine's Day, and I haven't put out a new story in a while. I hope you enjoy my oneshot! **

**Disclaimed: I don't own any of the characters, just the idea.**

It was ultimately the small bag that drew her attention.

When he brought it inside her small apartment, her face lit up with an incurable curiosity; immediately, she was standing in front of him, smiling.

"Welcome home, Naruto!"

He grinned at her expression, but said nothing to her. After all, the current Hokage couldn't afford to let his secret slip from his mouth.

"Naruto! Hellooo? Are you listening to me?"

"Mhmm."

A pout formed on her delicate features, and he had to concentrate so he wouldn't break down and give it to her now. No; he wanted to make sure she was kept guessing until the very end. To give it to her now would be just too easy. Anyway, it was one day too soon.

"So how was your day?"

"Same as always. I had a ton of paperwork to sort through and some ninja to send on missions. I also stopped by to talk to Kiba about something. He and Hinata are having a baby soon."

"Yeah, I already knew about that," she commented, inching closer to the small bag that was on the table.

"And you didn't tell me?!" he said, looking at her. Since he spent most of his days behind his desk, he didn't get to see his friends as often as he'd like to, so he relied on his girlfriend to tell him the news of the town.

She grinned sheepishly. "Well… I was planning to do it eventually, I just never could remember when you'd come home to tell you. I figured you'd find out when a little white eyed kid with a dog came into your office, looking for a mission."

He sighed, and her glanced went directly back to the little white bag. "So, Naruto, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"What's in the bag?" she asked nonchalantly, throwing him off a bit.

"Well, it's actually a- Heyyy, Ino, that wasn't very nice," he replied, glaring over at her. She smiled.

"Oh, I was so close! Why won't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise," he said.

"What kind of a surprise?" she asked, looking from his blue eyes to the small, white bag.

"A Valentine's Day Surprise, that's what it is."

"V-Valentine's day?" she said, her eyes widening in happiness. See, he had this theory: Ino loved Valentine's Day. She adored it. Stick Valentine in front of anything, and she'd immediately adore it. Heck, he figured if he gave her special Valentine's Day ramen, she'd eat the entire bowl. And then ask for more!

That's just how important tomorrow was going to be for her.

And he was planning on making it ever so much better.

"Mhmm. In fact, why not make my little surprise even more fun?" Keep her guessing until the very end.

"How so?"

"Let's bet on it," he replied, a fox-like grin spreading across his face. He had to keep her interest. He already knew what her response to his present would be, but he wanted to make sure she never saw it coming. A present would be perfect.

"A bet?! On a present?! Are you out of your mind? Why would I ever do that?"

"Are you scared that you'll lose and won't get to see the present?" he asked, still grinning.

"Hmph." Ino folded her arms across her chest, staring at him. "I'm not scared. What's the bet?"

"Who is your best friend in the whole world?" He asked, knowing that the answer would be Sakura. For the longest time, those two were inseparable. It wasn't until a few years ago, when Naruto finally asked Ino out, that they didn't spend every waking second together.

"Sakura, of course," she said, resolve fading away. "Why does it matter? What does this have to do-"

He cut her off. "And who can you rely on more than anyone else, excluding Sakura and me?"

"Shikamaru, probably. And Chouji. And probably-"

"Since you said Shikamaru first, I'll take him. You're probably wondering why I asked."

She nodded.

"Wellllllll, I bet you that tomorrow, Sakura and Shikamaru will kiss. If I win, you get the present, but you have to wear it. If you win, you still open the present but it's up to you."

Naruto was incredibly relieved that Ino didn't say choose Sakura and Hinata or something of that nature; those two would be a lot harder to convince. A _lot_ harder.

Ino laughed, knowing that the possibility of those two kissing was a million to one. "I totally take your bet! I hope you didn't get me skimpy lingerie, because if you did, I am not wearing it."

His face fell, and a frown appeared. "Really? You won't even think about it? I mean, you haven't even seen it yet!"

"NARUTO! YOU DIDN'T!"

He just smiled, grabbed the bag, and told Ino that he was going home. "I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow!" he said, waving goodbye. She gave him a kiss, and watched as he made his way down the stairs.

"I really hope he didn't get me lingerie," Ino mumbled, closing the door once her was out of sight.

As the sun rose the next morning, a certain Hokage was fast asleep. Soon, people were out in the streets, the world was waking up, and yet he still slept on.

"Naruto~" Sakura called, walking into his office. "Naruto, come on. It's almost time!"

No response.

"Naruto, wake up." Sakura stood beside him, poking him with her index finger.

Nothing.

"Hokage-sama, there's work for you," she tried. He just lifted up his hand and tried to swat her away, mumbling.

"Naruto, ramen's here to see you."

This time, he lazily opened an eye, and then went right back to sleep.

"Naruto, Ino is wearing a bikini and saying she needs you to tell her if it looks good."

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was sitting up, no sign of sleep about him. "Hey, Ino isn't here…" he said, looking from the empty doorway to Sakura.

"She will be in a second if you aren't there to get her for your reservations in 30 minutes," Sakura responded, giving him a 'You-really-are-stupid' look.

"It's already lunchtime?" he asked, surprise coloring his face.

Sakura just sighed, and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Yes. Now hurry up! I have to go home and get ready too, you know."

"Hehehehe, for your date with Shikamaru?"

"It's not a date! I'm only doing this for your sake, because it's so romantic."

"What, my surprise or you getting to kiss him?"

Sakura just pushed Naruto out of the door, mumbling things like, 'The nerve of him!' and 'I don't want to kiss him that badly, I mean, come on!'

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was standing outside of a small restaurant with Ino on his arm.

"I still haven't seen Shikamaru and Sakura at all today, so I know I'm going to win this bet."

"Ah, so sure of yourself, are you? Well, let's just have a nice Valentine's Day lunch, okay, honey?"

Ino smiled. "Of course."

Soon, the two were seated, and given menus. But Ino wasn't looking at that; she was staring just past Naruto's shoulder.

"Ino, honey, what's wrong?"

"They're… here… Sitting… there… together…" she said, stringing words together.

"Who?"

"Sakura and Shikamaru…"

Naruto just smiled, glad to know that his plan was working. "Ino, sweetie, just pay attention to the menu, not the other couples. We want to give them their privacy, you know. I don't want my top medic and my battle strategist killing me because my girlfriend is too nosy."

Ino returned her gaze to the menu, but every few minutes, she would glance back over at them.

"So, Ino, how'd you like the… Ino?"

"No. Way."

"Ino?"

Naruto, look!" Naruto moved his head just far enough to look over his shoulder, and saw Sakura and Shikamaru kissing over the table.

He smiled.

"Looks like I win, Ino."

"No way! They're kissing!" He looked back at her, her pale blue eyes wide and confused. "You did this! You set it up!"

"Now how could I ever get something like that to happen?"

"You're the Hokage, you're probably abused your power!"

Naruto just smiled again. "Now, don't be a sore loser, Ino. I won, fair and square."

"You did win, but I highly doubt it was fair."

"Either way, I still have a present for you that you want to see, right?" The mention of the present got her to look at him again, a smile spreading across her face. "Then let's get out of here, okay?"

She nodded, and he left her for a few minutes to go pay. When he got back, they walked out together, walking the streets of Konoha toward his apartment.

"It's a nice day out today."

"Mhmm. Really fitting for Valentine's day, isn't it?" he asked, looking up at the blue sky.

"Yep."

They climbed the stairs to his apartment this time, and she waited patiently outside as he went to grab the present. He returned with the small bag, and placed it in her hands.

"I hope you like it, Ino," he said with a smile.

"It better not be lingerie, I swear to God," she said, looking at it. Only the skimpiest of skimpy could fit in here.

He didn't say anything, and she looking into the bag, fighting the tissue paper until her hand came upon a small, velvet box. Her fingers wrapped around the box, and she brought it out.

"This looks like…" she said, opening it. Inside, a beautiful diamond ring made out of white gold sat in the middle. A gasp escaped her lips, and she looked down at Naruto, who had gotten on one knee.

"Ino, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and fill with tiny tears. She started laughing slightly, and nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course. I'd love to. I love _you!_" she said as a smile broke out on his face.

He took the box from her hands, and slipped the ring on her outstretched finger. He then grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, letting all of his happiness crash down on her.

"I love you, Ino," he said when they finally broke apart.

"I love you too, Naruto," she said, and then looked him in the eye. "But why go through with the bet? I mean, I would have gladly married you without all of this."

"I just wanted to keep you guessing until the end. It's a remnant of my being a prankster, I guess. It was just my luck you thought it was lingerie and not a ring."

He kissed her again.

"This has been the most wonderful Valentine's Day I have ever had," the blonde woman stated.

"Oh really?"

"You can bet on it."

**A/N: Wasn't that adorable! This is one of my Valentine's Day gifts for you alllll. If everything works out well, I should have another one coming up today. If not, it will be tomorrow, I promise. Sorry for not updating more often! I still love you!**

**~Rai.**


End file.
